Une semaine dans la peau de Harry et compagnie
by Lani
Summary: Quelle est veritablement la vie quotidienne à Poudlard? Vous saurez tout ce qu'on vous a caché!
1. Harry

Note:

Je commence une autre fic, laissant _jeune padawan_ entre parenthèse pour l'instant, j'avais envie d'écrire autre chose, donc, me voilà ! Je ne sais pas encore comment va tourner cette fic, je sais même pas de quoi elle va parler…! Toujours est-il que vous pouvez aussi aller lire _jeune padawan_… bon et bien, bonne lecture!

Livres: Sur aucun, j'utilise juste les persos d'HP inc. pour mes délires. 

Petit truc pas forcément compréhensible: Les Panpans - les Serpentards. Ensuite, cette fic raconte la semaine d'un des membres de la communauté Harry Potterienne. Entre " ": les pensées d'Harry

¤------¤ Chapitre 1: Harry

La vie est un long fleuve tranquille dit-on, moi, je crois plutôt que la vie est un court fleuve tranquille. C'est vrai! Combien de temps dans notre vie est-on vraiment tranquille? Ma vie n'a été qu'angoisse et détresse depuis que je sais que je suis un sorcier. Oh certes, je ne me plains pas de vivre des aventures! Mais… dans les romans, les héros survivent, deviennent heureux… aurais-je ce privilège? Parce que oui, je l'avoue, je suis un héros! Mettez-le dans les annales, Harry Potter affiche ouvertement son étiquette de Survivant-qui-se-prend-pas-pour-de-la-merde-et-le-revendique! Soit, Malfoy, tu as gagné cette bataille! Cependant, j'aimerais bien vivre des aventures qui me font chaud au cœur et pas qui m'empêchent de dormir parce que je fais que des cauchemars… Et ces pensées ont, je pense un large rapport avec la suite de mon histoire. Je vais vous raconter comment j'en suis arrivé à là… 

Lundi:

C'était lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et oui, encore une sortie là-bas. Mais que voulez-vous?! Les jeunes sont les jeunes, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de succomber à la société de consommation! Bref, excusez moi! Nous étions donc à Pré-au-Lard pour une petite réunion entre amis Gryffondors aux Trois Balais. Tout allait pour le mieux, je me sentais un peu près dans mon élément, la bière au beurre coulant à flots. Cependant, il est bien connu que le bonheur ne dure jamais assez longtemps à notre goût et donc, ce paysage idyllique se brisa. Une explosion retenti dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, juste en face des Trois Balais. Vaillant et Gryffondor comme je suis, je me suis précipité dehors, à la recherche d'une réponse. Bien m'en pris, quoique, sur le coup, je pensais plutôt le contraire! Le fougueux Harry Potter que je suis s'avança donc vers l'attroupement qui c'était créé suite à l'explosion et se retrouva au premier rang.

On dit souvent que les Gryffondors sont des idiots (si, si, je vous assure!), parfois, j'y crois dur comme fer! Je me suis retrouvé nez-à-nez avec un mec qui ne pensait qu'à frapper tout ce qui bouge, un ivrogne en plus! Moi, sans baguette et frêle comme je suis, j'ai pas assuré une cacahuète! Bon, je sais me défendre quand même, mais j'ai valsé à trois mètres quand il m'a balancé un coup de pied dans le ventre! Mon dieu, la honte! Surtout que j'ai atterri aux pieds de Rogue… il a des chaussures sympathiques… Il m'a pris par le col de ma cape et m'a jeté dans les bras de ma chère McGo… merci Rogue, merci! Quand j'y repense, c'était particulièrement ridicule et risible!

Mais comme on dit, quand une semaine commence mal, tout va mal et bin, j'ai pas échappé à la malédiction! S'il n'y avait eu que ça… mais ne vous y trompez pas, je ne m'en plains pas, j'en suis, en quelque sorte, fier maintenant.

Mardi:

Soit, en revenant de Pré-au-Lard, j'atterris, bien entendu, à l'infirmerie, pour la plus grande joie de Pompon qui pût me dorloter! Et qu'aurais-je donné pour avoir un des jumeaux Weasley sous la main, rien que pour me destresser! Comme d'habitude, Ron m'avait approvisionné en bonbons de Bertie Crochue, et moi, comme d'habitude, je me suis jeté dessus… la tête me tourna, je ne me sentais mais alors, pas du tout bien, mon corps me tirait, me faisais mal, je crois que j'ai hurlé. C'est sûrement pour ça que Madame Pomfresh a accouru… Et elle hurla, au début je croyais que c'était de désespoir, mais non, elle riait, gorge déployée! Alors moi, je me suis précipité sur elle, j'avais seulement oublié que je devais me lever du lit et poser mes pieds par terre. Parce que oui, je pensais que je sentirais le sol sous mes pieds, au lieu de ça, c'est tout mon corps qui toucha le sol. Pourquoi? J'avais des chaussures aux pieds, et pas n'importe lesquelles, des chaussures à talons. Alors, que faisais-je avec des chaussures à talons aux pieds, dans une infirmerie, me direz-vous! Je n'avais alors pas la question. Madame Pomfresh ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée de rire…

- Et bin quoi?

- Oh Potter! Vous êtes… (elle s'étrangle)… su - (elle s'étrangle encore) - perbe! 

- Comment?

- Hi hi hi!

Tout le monde sait qu'il y a un miroir dans l'infirmerie, non? Et bien, je me dirigeais vers lui, mi-résigné mi-intrigué, louant tout les dieux possibles pour que ce ne soit pas ce que je croyais. Apparemment, je n'ai pas assez prié, ou pas les bons dieux, ou les deux. Je me reconnu dans le miroir, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais totalement changé. Mes cheveux étaient toujours noirs, mes yeux vers, ma cicatrice irrévocablement présente. Cependant, je ne crois pas avoir eu les cheveux si longs un jour, ils frôlaient ma taille. Mes yeux étaient soulignés d'un épais trait noir, mon T-shirt "Love The Mandragoria" avait fait place à un haut à décolleté plongeant, rose saumon, manches trois-quarts m'apprit plus tard Hermione, un cœur en paillettes au centre. Je ne reconnu pas non plus mon pantalon, à la place, il y avait une jupe rose, un tout petit peu plus foncé, plissée, en portefeuille (merci Hermione!). La grande découverte pour moi furent les collants… ces choses couleur chair ("ah bon? Ça existe la couleur chair? T'es sûr Mione?") ornés de petits cœurs brisés me coupèrent littéralement le souffle! Et je découvris enfin la raison de ma chute du lit, j'avais aux pieds des bottines rose barbie ("Barbie? C'est quoi un Barbie Hermione?") avec de jolies petites boucles en argent. 

'Mais que faire ?' me dis-je? Pourrais-je vraiment me trimballer comme ça dans Poudlard, devant tout le monde. Puis, en mec, une question m'interpella: "Etais-je transformé au point de… d'être une fille?"… Et c'est ainsi que devant les yeux de Madame Pomfresh, je tirai sur mon T-shirt pour me rendre compte que, oui, j'étais transformé à ce point… Et là, je me mis sérieusement à réfléchir. 

- Potter? Dit Madame Pomfresh avec sérieux, pourquoi êtes-vous habillé comme ça?

- Je ne sais pas Madame… qu'est-ce que je fais?

- Je vais chercher Albus, restez ici.

- Oui Madame…

"Rah, ils font mal ces satanés talons! M'en vais vous enlever!" Les bottines valsèrent donc sur mon lit. "étrange… j'ai du vernie sur les mains et les pieds… c'est zoli rose à paillettes!… QUOI? Non, non, non! Ça ne peut pas être joli!"

C'est alors que mes chers et tendres entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, c'est en voyant Ron essayant de ne pas s'étrangler de rire et je me mis à penser à un complot Weasley. J'administra une monumentale baffe à Ron qui se retrouva le cul par terre. Après une séance de torture (des guillis! Gniark!), Ron avoua que Fred et George lui avaient offert une boîte de bonbons, il l'avait quelque peu oublié et, soit disant, quand il me la donné, il ne se souvenait plus qu'elle venait des jumeaux

- Mouai… j'ai du mal à te croire…

Puis ce cher Dumbledore se pointa. Il ne m'apprit rien, je me doutais largement que l'effet allait vite s'estomper, mais qu'il fallait mieux que je dorme dans le dortoir des filles cette nuit, et que, oui, je pouvais aller en cours… ouai! Après une laborieuse journée passée à marcher pieds presque nus (mes collants se sont pas filés! C'est un miraaaacle!… hum…) je pûs enfin me reposer dans la salle commune. Je suivis Hermione vers le dortoir des filles et quelle fût ma surprise d'entendre l'alarme significative de l'intrusion d'un mâle dans le dortoir des filles! J'atterris lamentablement dans la salle commune, ma jupe relevé, une pince rose avec une étoile pendouillant le long de mes cheveux. ''Oh la galère!'' Et c'est ainsi que je rejoins le dortoir des mecs.

- Dean? Dis-je d'un ton mielleux

- Vouiiiiii?

- DEGAGE!

Mercredi:

Mon réveil fut difficile, mes pieds me faisaient mal, j'avais la gorge pâteuse, mon oreiller était plein de maquillage… que du bonheur!

Au moins, maintenant, je sais vraiment que le ridicule ne tue pas! La vie me paraît plus… intéressante… Mais, revenons à notre histoire. Après m'être levé, je me suis précipité dans la salle de bain. C'est avec un certain soulagement que je ressortis de celle-ci, laissant mon costume de femme au placard. 

- Roooooon! J'ai retrouvé mon corps d'athlète! 

Pour une fois, mes cours du matin se passèrent sans trop de problèmes, sachant que je _masterise_ en métamorphoses et enchantements! Ça, c'est sûr! Je suis fort dans ces deux matières! Toujours est-il que j'avais une faim de loup et je me jetai comme un creuvart sur le déjeuner, Ron m'imitant. Ce qu'il s'est passé après, je n'ai pas très bien compris, tout est allé si vite. Je me suis retrouvé en train de chanter sur la table, Ron faisant l'hystérique en chaleur… Shakira, vous connaissez?…

****

Lucky you were born that far away  
So we could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that i love a foreign man for  
The lucky fact of your existance  
Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
So many ways to love somebody

Ma chemise disparu à la table des Poufsouffles 

****

Le ro lo le lo le  
Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see...I'm at your feet

Ma cravate se perdit dans la foule attroupée autour de la table des Gryffondors, je bondis sur la table des Serpentards.

****

Whenever, Wherever (mon déhanché fit perdre connaissance à une Serdaigle de 2° année)**  
We're meant to be together **(mon baiser fut pour Pansy Parkinson)  
**I'll be there and you'll be near **(mon postérieur frotta le torse de Malfoy)  
**And that's the deal my dear **(je me suis agenouillé sur la table des Panpans, mes bras en croix sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement)

C'est un sourire aux lèvres que je me suis dirigé en cours de Potions…

Jeudi:

Ce soir, je suis en colle avec Rogue, vous n'êtes pas surpris? Tiens donc… comme c'est bizarre! J'essaye de rester tranquille jusqu'à ce soir mais je sens que je vais sacrément lutter! Pourtant, je n'ai presque rien fais pour mériter cette retenue… c'est complètement indépendant de ma volonté si le contenu de la potion de mon binôme, ce cher Néville, s'est jeté sur Rogue. On y est pour rien! La potion a sauté sur Rogue toute seule! Bon, j'allais pas lui dire ça, sinon, il se saurait fait une joie de m'emmener à Ste Mangouste… mais euuuuh! J'y peux rien… 

Bon, il est 20h30, j'ai survécu, tout s'est passé 'normalement' mis à part qu'une Serdaigle m'a suivi toute la journée, essayant de prendre toutes mes affaires. Finalement, je lui ai légué ma cravate et elle s'est effondrée en pleurs et à genoux en criant:" Alléluia!". Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous? 

Il est 21h00, Paris s'éveille et je suis devant LA porte des cachots…

- Oh, n'ayez pas peur Potter, entrez donc…

C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à marcher plus loin que l'entrebâillement de la porte! C'est quoi ce ton de voix? Du sadisme? M'étonne pas… 

- Vous ne nettoierez pas de chaudrons ce soir. Prenez ce papyrus. Bien, maintenant, vous écrirez 100 fois, et je suis indulgent, cette formule: "_Ainsi font, font, les petites marionnettes. Ainsi font, font, font, 3 p'tits tours et pis s'en vont_". Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez partir.

"Ainsi font, font, font… et merde, j'me met à chanter sous la douche, c'est pas bon ça! Va te coucher Harry, tout de suite!"

Vendredi:

~ petit déjeuner ~

- Harry? Dit Ron, tout excité, tu te déguise en quoi samedi soir?

- Comment ça, je me déguise, **Ron**?

- Oh non, t'as pas oublié que c'est Hallowe'en? (regard incrédule d'Harry) Tu sais… le bal costumé…

- Oh non… j'ai complètement oublié…

~ dans la journée ~

" Oh mais quelle merde ce bal, c'est n'importe qu…"

'BAM!' - bruit de bousculade

- Potter, je sais que je suis votre amour inavoué mais de là à le montrer en public… dégagez!

" Oh merde, j'étais… j'é… aaah!"

Rogue étais assis, les jambes écartées, par terre, ma tête sur son torse.

~ dans le lit d'Harry ~

" Ding! J'ai trouvé en quoi je vais me déguiser! Youhou hou!" Et je m'endormis sereinement, rêvant de citrouilles et de chaudrons.

Samedi: 

Je vous épargne mon lamentable entraînement de Quidditch ou je me suis pris le vif d'or en pleine gueule. Ah faut pas croire, c'est méchant ces bêtes là! J'ai passé ma journée à faire mon costume… et oui, je sais coudre! Ma journée coula donc doucement et sûrement, je suis resté tranquille dans la Salle Commune. Vers 19h30, je me suis mis sérieusement à stresser, trouvant que la salle de bain était trop occupé, que j'allais pas avoir assez de temps "ça c'est les restes de ta transformation en fille… mais biensûr!". Enfin, je pûs m'admirer.

- Oh miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est le beau?

- (Harry prend une voix caverneuse) Toi, Ô grand Harry Potter!

"Gniark gniark gniark!"

Je me suis, ensuite dirigé vers la Grande Salle où la fête était à son apogée. J'ouvris la Grande Porte, la musique s'arrêta, les lumières se dirigèrent vers moi, comme tout les regards et une petite musique ressemblant un peu près à ça retentit: "_Ce matin, un lapin a tué un chasseur. C'était un lapin qui, avait un fusil!_" En effet, j'étais déguisé en lapin blanc, un petit nœud rose autour du cou, une clochette pendant à celui-ci. Une troupe de filles ne me quitta pas de la soirée

~ dans mon lit ~

" J'ai un haremeuuuu, j'ai un haremeuuuu, j'ai un harem! Waw … le rêve! Hi hi hi! " Je m'endormis comme une masse.

Dimanche:

Un rayon de soleil effleura ma peau parfaite et légèrement matte à souhait. L'air sentait le café et le croissant. Le rêve, les elfes de maisons nous avaient servis dans la Salle Commune! Ma malédiction me quitta, je pûs enfin passer une journée tranquille sans me ridiculiser. Bon, pour être honnête, j'ai adoré passer cette semaine mais… pitié, je veux pas que ça recommence! Enfin… pas tout de suite! Et, à peine je pensais ça que je me pris le pied dans le tapis de la Salle Commune m'étalant sur Ginny qui batifolait avec Dean…

¤-----------¤

Voilà! Premier chapitre terminé, ça vous a plu? Je ne sais pas qui sera le prochain sur la liste, quoique… j'ai déjà ma petite idée! Les semaines vont sûrement se chevaucher.

Disclaimer: Harry Po et cie sont à JKR, la chanson que chante Harry à Shakira, 'Miroir, mon beau miroir' à Walt Disney. Bonjour Chantal Goya!

A la prochaine, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles, toi public!


	2. Pansy

Bonjour! Et oui, c'est encore moi! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Aujourd'hui, j'ai donc décidé de torturer quelqu'un d'autre, gniark gniark gniark, ça me démangeait depuis longtemps! Voilà voilà! 
Review: Gaeriel Jedusor: Merci! Voilà la suite, espérons que ça te plaise!
Disclaimer: Tout à JKR.
Note:
Le diminutif de Milicent Bulstroode, c'est Mili. 
* Les pensées de Pansy*
¤ La petite voix dans la tête de Pansy qui répond à ses pensées ¤ Vous voyez le genre? Non? Vous avez pas de petite voix qui répond à vos pensées? Ah euh… bin… Bonne lecture!
Chapitre 2: … Pansy Parkinson
Dimanche:
Pansy était couchée sur le ventre dans son lit, le bras gauche au dessus de sa tête, le droit touchant le sol… Lentement mais sûrement, elle se réveilla, s'étirant bruyamment et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. S'habillant maladroitement, elle descendit dans La Grande Salle qu'elle n'avait quitté que 5 heures plus tôt lors de la fête d'Hallowe'en. Assise à sa table, essayant de picorer dans l'assiette de Drago, Pansy regardait attentivement la Grande Salle à la recherche d'un jeune homme. La vieille, enfin cette nuit, celui-ci lui avait fait miroiter des paysages qu'elle ne verrait sûrement avec Drago (* _excuse moi Drago, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu m'es destiné, je le sais, mais…_ *) Pansy étouffa un cri en voyant passer le jeune homme de ses rêves devant elle.
- Hey, Olivier?! Waw… Dubois est parmi nous!
__* Oh! Mais qui a osé lever la voix vers mon beau Cupidon? Ah Apollon, pourquoi as-tu frappé mon cœur d'une de tes flèches dorées? * 
- Fred? George? Salut!! Vous allez bien?
- Voui, voui, mais…
- … qu'est-ce…
- … que…
- … tu fais…
- … là? Compléta George.
- Oh, et bin, je suis là pour le poste de prof d'étude des Moldus.
- Olivier…
- Ouiiii?
- Tu sais que depuis tout à l'heure, y'a Pansy Parkinson qui fait que de te matter?
- Oh merde, j'pensais qu'elle aurait oublié…
- Hum? Dirent simultanément les jumeaux.
- Euh… 
Olivier s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, les jumeaux tendant l'oreille à son histoire.
__*Aaaaah mon Olivier est à la table des Gryffondors! Mais pourquoi? *
- Pansy? Pansyyy? Wow!
- Aaaaaah! Tu m'as fait peur mon Draynichou!
- Raaaaah! 
Drago lui arracha la cuillère à confiture qu'elle serrait depuis 30 min sur son cœur.
__* Bon, que faire maintenant? Allez, réfléchi Pansy… Oh, j'ai une tâche sur ma robe *
Pansy se leva d'un bond et couru en criant vers la grande porte de la Grande Salle. * _Oh j'espère qu'il m'a pas vu comme çaaaa!_ *
****~ Dans le dortoir des Serpentardes ~
- Pansy, si tu pouvais arrêter de tourner en rond, je pourrai mieux réfléchir! 
- Milicent, c'est un Gryffondor!
- Qui?
- Olivier!!!
- Pansy, enlève ce sourire niais de ton visage! Il était bourré hier soir, il a pas contrôlé tout ce qu'il a fait Pansy!
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mili! 
- COMMENT? C'est moi qui… oh démerde toi Pansy!
- C'est ça!
- Hier soir, c'était si magique! Il m'aime, c'est forcé! Il m'a parlé tellement sensuellement, ses mains me caressant le dos pendant qu'on dansait…
****~ Olivier ~
- Et, au fur et à mesure, je me suis surpris à caresser ses cheveux et à lui dire des trucs à l'oreille… l'horreur!
****~ Pansy ~
- Et tu vois Mili, après on s'est rapproché et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule… et il me caressait la tempe avec sa barbe naissante…
****~ Olivier ~
- Et… ah, rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir!
****~ Pansy ~
- Et là, à la fin de la musique, il a pris mon visage dans une de ses mains et… aaaaah, mon Olivier!
****~ Olivier ~
- Aaaaaaaah, honte sur toi Olivier! Crièrent les jumeaux dans la Grande Salle.
- Ouai… je sais… 
Olivier s'éclata la tête sur la table des Gryffondors, faisant semblant de pleurer dans un excès de fureur.
****~ Pansy ~
- Pansy? … Tu me laisse sur ma faim là… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite?
- Il m'a… il… m'a… em-bra-ssé!!!
- Oh…
****~ Olivier ~
Les éclats de rires fusent à la table des Gryffondors.
****~ Pansy ~
- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant?
- Je sais pas, je pense que je vais essayer de le séduire… non, je _vais_ le séduire!
Lundi:
* _Où est-il?_ *
- Mili, on va en cours de quoi là?
- On va en étude des Moldus. Dit Milicent, d'un ton lugubre.
- Oh… on est vraiment obligé?
- Parfois, je me demande si tu le fais exprès… A toi de voir, mais, à mon avis, tu n'a aucune envie de louper ce cours…
- Oh vraiment?
- Oui, vraiment Pansy, alors si tu n'a pas rien à dire, tu te tais et tu nous laisse tranquille.
- Oui, Dray chéri. 
* _Si je l'appelle, peut-être qu'il va apparaître devant moi… Olivieeeeeer?… Olivier chériiiii? … D'habitude ça marche le chéri avec Draginouchou… Mon sucre d'orge? Comme ça lui va bien! Oliviermonsucred'orge…_*
- Allez, rentre dans la salle de classe Pansy…
- Mais pourqu… ah … Milicent? Milicent (_ton de voix très légèrement mielleux_) ? Tu savais que c'était lui le prof, hein?! POURQUOI TU ME L'A PAS DIS?!
- Parkinson! Vous êtes en cours! 20 points en moins pour Serpentard. Vous vous asseyez et je ne veux plus vous ENTENDRE! COMPRIS?… Bien…
* _Oh non, je viens de le décevoir…il faut que je fasse quelque chose…gniark gniark gniark!_ *
Le cours se passa sans encombre pour Pansy qui en profita largement pour regarder son professeur. * _Je ne fais rien de mal, non? C'est normal de regarder son professeur quand il parle?!_ * . La fin du cours venait de sonner…
- Olivier?
- _Professeur Dubois_…
- Professeur Dubois, je…
- Si vous n'avez rien à me dire concernant le cours, vous êtes priée de sortir…
- Mais…
- Tout de suite!
- Au-revoir alors!
Pansy se précipita vers la sortie.
- Waw, le vent que tu viens de te prendre!
- Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec Potter! La honte Parkinson!
Pansy regarda méchamment (enfin elle essaya) Drago et bouscula Harry quand elle couru vers sa Salle Commune.
* _Ah je suis maudite! Je lui plaîs tellement qu'il ne peut le montrer devant tout le monde! Olivier, je le promets, tu seras à moi!_ *
- Pansy? Ça va?
- Euh oui…
- T'es sûr? Soit! T'as fait tes devoirs de potions et d'étude des Moldus? … Vu ta tête, tu savais même pas qu'il y en avait… bon… bin tant pis!
- Mili? Euh… y'a quoi à faire?
Pansy passa sa soir à faire ses devoirs et à recommencer encore, et encore celui d'Etude des Moldus pour qu'il soit parfait.
****Mardi
****~ Dortoir des Serpentardes ~
- Milicent? Pourquoi Pansy saute partout comme ça?
- Oh, parce que on va en Etude des Moldus!
- Ah oui c'est vrai!
- Et ouai…
* _Youh ouh ouh! Je-vais-voir olivier euuuuuh! Tintintiiiiiiiiin! _*
- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, je prendrai vos devoirs tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, je vais vous présenter une chose qui a étonnée plus d'un sorcier… la… bouée! Alors, les Moldus l'utilisent pour apprendre à leurs enfants à nager et… _(20 minutes plus tard)_. Ensuite, elle peut prendre différentes formes. On a d'abord…
__( Milicent chuchote quelque chose à Pansy)
__- Pansy? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?
- J'ai envie de faire pipi!!
- Beaucoup?
- Beaucoup!
- C'est ainsi qu'on peut trouver des bouées en formes de canard, comme celle-ci!
- oh… _(petite exclamation générale)_
- Elles se gonflent soit grâce à notre propre souffle, soit grâce à un appareil spécial qui…
- Oliv… Professeur?
- (_petit soupir_) Quoi?
- J'me sens pas bien, est-ce que je peux sortir?
- Ouai…
* _raaah fais chier! Vite, vite les toilettes! Mon dieu, où est la porte? Ah là! Aaaah non, les toilettes sont inondées! … Pas grave! Aaaaah! Un cabinet! Satané robe…obligé de la déboutonner! _[1] _…_(petit soupir de satisfaction) _…mais… ouvre toi la porte! …_ * 
__ - Alohomora! 
__* Ah mais j'ai pas de baguette! …*
- A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiide! 
* _allez la porte, ouvre toi! … sésame, ouvre toi?_*
- Sésame, ouvre toââââ! 
* _Ah ça marche pas non plus! Bon, réfléchis Pansy!…la clenche est peut-être bloquée…Tourne la bobinette Pansy…oh ça s'ouvre! _*
- Et bin!
- Aaaaah! Mili! Tu m'as fait peur!
- T'en a mis du temps!
- Ah…
- Le prof commençait à s'inquiéter…
- Vraiment? (_notez la petite lueur d'espoir dans sa voix…_)
- En fait, il ne voulait pas être responsable du spectacle de ta pendaison au milieu du couloir… Pourquoi tu parlais de Sésame?
- Oh, je sais pas… On y va?
- Biensûr!
* _Waw, j'espère qu'elle m'a pas entendu crier à l'aide, la honte sinon! Oh, la porte vers le paradis sur terre! _*
- ça va mieux?
- Oui, Professeur…
- Vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie?
- Non non…
- Soit, veillez vous taire et être attentive alors, vous avez beaucoup de choses à rattraper…
****~ Le soir, dans le dortoir des Serpentardes ~
* _Oh la la, mais comment je vais faire?… une potion, c'est une potion qu'il me faut! _*
****Mercredi
- Pansy? Tu vas où comme ça?
- A la bibliothèque!
- Ah! A la bibliothè… quoi? Tu t'es changée en Hermione Granger?
- Aaaah beurk! Non Milicent! J'ai juste décidé de faire une potion pour qu'Olivier me regarde.
- Bonne chance Pansy! N'oublie pas que tu es nulle en Potions!
* _Alors… qu'est-ce qu'il faut? Des pétales de Magnolia… facile! Des écorces d'orange… c'est une affaire qui marche… _*
****Jeudi
* _Hé hé hé… Olivier, tu ne survivra pas!_ *
- Professeur Rogue?
* _Il peut pas me répondre au lieu de hausser un sourcil?_ * 
- Je… j'ai un problème… * _Allez Pansy, Olivier a la tête tournée et Rogue croit que tu prends juste un verre comme ça…_ *
- Abrégez, svp…
- Ah euh, oui, pour la potion que vous nous avez demandez de faire *_ Bingo! _*, comment fait-on pour obtenir le suc du lys?
- C'est marqué dans votre livre Parkinson, maintenant disparaissez!
- Oui, Professeur. Bonne journée!
* _Allez, bois ton verre… mais… mais.._ *
- Nooooooooooon! Aaaaaaaaah!
- Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a? 
- J'sais pas, c'est toi sa copine!
- Oui, enfin c'est toi qu'elle colle toute la journée!
- Merci pour ton soutien Bulstroode!
- De rien, Dragynouchet!
- Raaaah! Tu vas t'en prendre une, hein!
- Ah ah ah! … d'accord, Mon Seigneur, je retourne à mes appartements vu que je vous ai déplu!
****~ Dortoir des Serpentardes ~
- Pansy? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?
- Rogue… il a bu le verre (_elle s'effondre, en pleurs_)
- Le verre? Quel verre? (_Les sanglots de Pansy doublent_), aaah… LE VERRE! … c'était quoi ta potion?
- Sniiiif, une… potion, snif, d'attraction!
- Oh…
- Mili… je… je crois que je vais sécher!
**Vendredi**
'toc toc toc'
- Miss Parkinson?
- Oui?
- Puis-je entrer?
- Euh… 
- Alors, qu'avez-vous?… Oh Miss Parkinson, votre pyjama est superbe!
- Mais, je… merci Professeur…
- Voulez-vous aller à l'infirmerie? Ou chez moi? J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut dans mes appartements…
- Non, non, Professeur, je… je vais mieux! D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais retourner en cours…
- Vraiment? (_Il lui touche l'épaule_) Vous êtes chaude… 
- Mais, je vous assure, je vais bien!
- Vous ne voulez pas que je reste au cas où? Ne sait-on jamais? 
- Non, non!
- Je me disais que je pourrai rester avec vous pour vous veiller et vérifier que tout se passe pour le mieux pour votre convalescence…
- Merci mais…
- Ah je savais bien que vous accepteriez!
- Mais non!
- Comment ça, mais non? 
- Mais non, c'est bon! Je vais beaucoup mieux, je le sens! Je… je vais me préparer pour aller en cours!
- Vous êtes sûr que ça va? Vous paraissez pâlote et…
- Je vais bien, tout va bien…
- Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien, vous comprenez!
- Oui, mais je vous assure que je vais mieux… je vais en cours de ce pas!
- Soit, j'aimerai que vous passiez me voir avant d'aller à mon cours… jolie coupe de cheveux _Pansy_…
****~ Juste avant le cours de potions ~
- Ah Pansy… ma chère élève… approchez, approchez! Vous ferais-je peur?
- Non, non…
- Alors, vous vous sentez mieux?
- Euh… oui?
- Soit… vous n'avez rien à me dire?
- Euh non…
- Hum… et si je vous dis pétale de magnolia, écorces d'orange… je vois que je n'ai même pas à continuer, la pâleur de votre visage parle pour vous! … je ne veux même pas savoir pour qui cette potion était destinée… vous irez faire une retenue avec le Professeur MacGonagal ce soir, 20h précises… Parkinson, si je vous y reprend, je vous fais renvoyer…
- …
Pansy engagea une marche vers la porte de sortie.
- Sachez aussi que votre potion n'a pas réussi…
- Mais Professeur! Et dans le dortoir?
- Oh Parkinson, vous êtes si naïve! … veillez sortir de suite de cette salle!
- Oui Professeur…
* _Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiii ?… ça veut dire quoi naïve?*_
¤ ça veut dire que tu es bête Pansy ¤ 
* Même pas vrai! Je suis une Serpentââârde! L'élite du monde des Sorciers! *
- ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! (_ Pansy pleure quoi!_)
****Samedi
'Snif' 
*_ Pansy, il est hors de question que tu continue à pleurer comme ça! *_
¤ T'y a déjà passé toute la nuit! ¤
* Oui mais c'est pas juste! Pourquoi Olivier ne peut-il pas avouer qu'il m'aime?* 
¤ Sûrement parce qu'il ne t'aime pas! ¤ 
* Mais moi je l'aime!* 
¤ Non, toi tu as juste aimé qu'il fasse attention à toi, pas comme ce crétin de Malfoy ¤ 
* Hey, le traite pas de crétin toi, là! Sinon…* 
¤ Pansy… je suis toi… ¤ 
* Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ah Drago…*
- Drayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!
fin de l'épisode Pansy…
**** Tadam!
Voilà, le calvaire de Pansy est terminé! Le mien aussi! Le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce chapitre… j'en reviens pas! J'ai crû que j'y arriverai jamais! Enfin voilà! Je lance un sondage pour le prochain?
Allez:
Pour Drago, Tapez 1
Pour Drago, Tapez 2
Pour Drago, Tapez 3
Pour Drago, Tapez 4
Pour Drago, Tapez 5
Pour Drago, Tapez 6
Pour Drago, Tapez 7
Pour Drago, Tapez 8
Pour Drago, Tapez 9
….
Trêve de plaisanteries! Je vous donne 5 choix: Alors, soit Hermione, soit Drago, soit Sev', soit Sirius, soit Dean Thomas… cela dis, vous pouvez toujours proposer quelqu'un d'autre!
****Note(s) d'écriture:
[1] Pansy porte une robe plissée… autrement dit qu'on a pas besoin de la déboutonner!


	3. Drago

Une semaine dans la peau d'Harry Potter et compagnie

* * *

Hello everyone!!

… Suite à de lourdes menaces et autres chantages (lol! J'rigole!), ce nouveau chapitre sera axé sur le personnage de… Drago Malfoy! Wéééééé! … Bon ceci dit, je n'arrête pas l'écriture de mon chapitre sur Sirius! Et un prochain sur Trelawney va arriver…

-Les 3 spectateurs qui l'écoutaient se lèvent pour partir- Nooooooooooooon! Reveneeeeeeeeez! … pfff pardon!

Donc… Drago Malfoy, héros de ces dames (me trompe de fic là!) … J'ai essayé de garder le caractère de Drago, mais ce n'est pas chose facile… M'enfin bon!

* * *

Dédicace: Ce chapitre est dédié à mon amie Lavande… Bon Anniversaire ma chère!

Et aussi à ceux (et celles) de la GdS qui me lisent. Et dieu sait qu'ils ne sont pas beaucoup… (là, il faut tendre un mouchoir à l'auteure en pleurs)

Disclaimer: Sacré JKR … Elle a quand même de la veine d'avoir créé tout ce petit monde! … Oooooh une petite note joyeuse dans ce tréfonds sans lumière qu'est le disclaimer! Y'a un perso qui est presque à moi! … Mais comme il est inspiré d'une personne réelle, il me reste pas grand chose… Et je fais ça bénévolement…

Note: Entre "", les pensées de Dray. Greg, c'est Gégory Goyle... suis pas sûr que Goyle s'appelle Gégory mais bon!

* * *

Réponses au reviews:

Dragonia Lucilius: Promis, promis j'en fait un sur Sirius! Il est en cours d'écriture d'ailleurs! Ah Sirius… soupir …

Galatée: Coucou toi! J'espère que tu t'en sors dans la lecture du Tome V en anglais… Bon courage! Et je pense aux Gobelins.. j'y pense, j'y pense… ;-)

Lavande.Brown: … ( Lani devient toute rouge et se ratatine) Pardon, pardon, pardon pour cet horrible retard! (Elle se ratatine encore plus) J'espère que ça va te plaire en plus! … (Lani s'enfuit en courant)

Allez, on y va! Vous devez en avoir marre de me "voir" blablater…

* * *

Chapitre 3: Drago

* * *

Lundi

"Zut… j'ai oublié de faire le planning de l'entraînement de Quidditch…"

- Raaaaaaaaah!

- Un problème Drago? Demanda sa voisine, une jeune fille aux yeux marron et cheveux châtain clair.

- Euh non…

- Dragooooooooo!

- Hum… Oui Pansy? Demanda Drago, d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait l'autre là?!

- Rien Pansy, rien… elle me demandait juste si j'avais un problème…

- "_Juste_"?! C'est ça ouai! Et après elle t'aurait dit de venir dans sa chambre et…

- Raaaah Pansy! Tais-toi donc!

Drago se leva majestueusement de sa chaise pour aller en cours, sa cour à sa suite. L'air frais lui caressant le visage, il se dirigea sereinement vers la salle de classe de potion. Pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait d'être si serein que ça… comme un picotement dans sa nuque, une minuscule impression qui chamboule tous les plans.

Machinalement, il s'assit à sa place, sa tête cherchant une réponse à ce sentiment étrange. Fébrilement, il se gratta le cou mais cette petite impression resta.

- Dray?

- Quoi?

- Tu bougonnes dans ton coin…

- Et alors?

- Rien… c'est juste pour te prévenir si tu t'étonnes qu'on te prenne pour un fou…

- Greg…

- (Un amas de fleurs se forme en l'air autour de Goyle) Ouiiiiiiii?

- J'ai…. j'ai l'impression d'être observé… Oui, c'est ça! Observé!

- Bah ça doit être Pansy!

- Mais non! Pansy je m'en fout! … Raaaaaah!

- Zen!

- Et depuis quand t'es "_Maître Zen_" Greg?!

- Euh, depuis maintenant là tout de suite!

- D'accord…

Drago esquisse un sourire et se tourne vers la classe. Tranquillement, il promène son regard à travers la salle, rencontrant celui implorant de Pansy, celui peu connecté au monde des potions de Crabbe et celui… comment dire…

- Comment dire quoi?

- Hein?! … j'ai parlé à voix haute?! Oula! J'pensais que ça arrivait qu'à Potter ça!

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Et bien… la brunette là-bas, elle me regarde bizarre…

Goyle se retourna brusquement pour regarder la classe.

- Et bin, on peut dire que t'es discret toi!

- De quelle brune tu parles?!

- Moins fort Greg! Là… Regarde… La Serpentarde au niveau de Pansy, rang d'à côté.

- Moi ses cheveux, je les qualifierais de châtain clair mais bon…

- Roooh comme tu chipottes!

- _Messieurs…_

- Oh pardon Professeur…

Drago et Grégory s'occupèrent de leur potion jusqu'à la fin du cours. La suite de la journée fut plus ou moins passionnante, surtout moins selon Drago. Arriva l'heure de l'entraînement de Quidditch.

- Oh mais…

- Dray?! Dépêche toi!

- Oui oui… "Oh pffff, qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là? … j'espère qu'il y aura pas de problèmes…"

Drago entra sur le terrain, s'étirant le cou et les bras. Puis, il exposa ses stratégies d'attaques et de défense à son équipe, attentive. Les Serpentards s'envolèrent dans les airs pour débuter l'entraînement, Drago suivant le moindre des mouvements de l'équipe, les interpellant si quelque chose n'allait pas. Drago était tellement absorbé par l'entraînement de son équipe qu'il ne vit pas une querelle éclater dans les gradins. Et tout se passa trop vite pour qu'il puisse y remédier. Pansy se leva précipitamment, dégainant sa baguette, la mettant sous le nez de sa camarade Serpentarde. Celle-ci essaya de dévier le sort qu'allait lancer Pansy.

- _Stupéfiiiiiix!_

Et le sort de Pansy fut dévier, stoppant net la progression du balais de Drago en pleine course. Celui-ci, surpris, passa par-dessus son balais et se retrouva dans le vide, sans attaches, ni balais, ni aides possibles.

Drago se réveilla difficilement à l'infirmerie en ayant l'étrange impression qu'une légion de farfadets avaient élus domicile dans son crâne.

- Monsieur Malfoy? Vous avez fait une sacré chute pendant votre entraînement, vous vous souvenez?

- Euh… je me vois tomber mais après…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous avez eu un choc traumatique important, il vaut mieux que vous dormiez.

- Euh… d'accord… Ah oui, je ne veux pas de visites! Vraiment pas…

- Bonne nuit Monsieur…

- Hum…

x-O-x

Mardi:

"Ouch vache, j'ai mal…"

Drago ouvra péniblement les yeux et les referma aussitôt face à l'immense clarté de la pièce.

"Mômaaaaan! La lumièèèèèère! …"

- Oh merde, qu'est-ce que je fous à l'infirmerie?!

Un grincement lui fît tourner la tête.

"Oula, j'hallucine, c'est pas possible! La porte s'ouvre toute seule! … Mais qu'est-ce que j'dis moi? On est Poudlard tudieu! Ca devrait même pas m'étonner ce genre de choses…"

La porte se referma et, au milieu de la pièce apparu la jeune Serpentarde.

- Waw cool, une cape d'invisibilité… (Drago se leva complètement pour se retrouver assis sur son lit) On dirait celle de Potter…

- C'est la sienne…

- Oh… tu lui a piqué?!

- Em-prun-té! Pas pareil…

Elle sourit et Drago l'imita discrètement.

- Tu es là pour?!

- Te voir, je suis désolée, c'est un peu ma faute…

- Tu n'es pas responsable du fait que Pansy ne sait pas viser…

- Justement si… j'ai dévier son sort…

- Comment?

- Hum et puis… c'est de ma faute, enfin presque, si elle a utilisé sa baguette alors je tenais à m'excuser. Voila

- … Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'elle dégaine plus vite que son ombre?!

- Je lui ai dis qu'elle n'étais qu'une grosse pintade…

- … Ah… Et bien la prochaine fois, évite de le faire près de moi…

- Oui! S'écria-t-elle. En voyant Drago, elle se recroquevilla sur elle en rougissant.

- Hum, bref… Tu t'appelles?

Elle rougit vivement et répondit d'une petite voix:

- Cécile…

- Ok, alors… Cécile… Hum je suis très content que tu te sois excusé, si si, je t'assures! Mais… j'ai envie de dormir, c'est horrible!

- Ok, j'te laisse!

- Oh euh, tu pourras dire à Greg que je vais bien? Et fais lui penser à prendre les devoirs pour moi…

- Ouai, t'inquiète…

- Bye…

Cécile se dirigea vers la porte, disant au "Au-revoir" à Drago de sa main. Une fois sortie, Drago se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, sa tête tournant dangereusement.

- Oye…

- Bien dormi Monsieur Malfoy?

- Hum?

Drago rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Dumbledore.

- Euh ouai…

- Bien! J'espère que vous serez vite remis sur pied! Je l'ai juré à votre père qui tient à vous voir jouer à votre premier match de l'année!

- Ah… ouai moi aussi…

- Bien! Bonne journée Monsieur Malfoy!

- Ouai…

Après un petit somme, Drago sortit tant bien que mal de l'infirmerie pour le repas de midi. Après avoir laborieusement grignoté quelques miettes dans son assiette, Drago sortit de table pour retourner dans son dortoir.

"Pffiou, vivement que je sois dans mon dortoiiiiir… je veux dorm…."

- Aaaaah!

Drago se prit le pied dans le tapis et fit un vol plané dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore?

Drago regarda d'où venait le problème.

- Merde! Potter! Qu'est-ce tu fout là?!

- Hein? Quoi? … Malfoy?! … Tu disais?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Aaaaah! Euh… Une furie m'est tombée dessus tout-à-l'heure et j'ai trouvé le tapis assez moelleux pour m'en faire un matelas!

- Ah… bah bonne chance pour retrouver ta cape!

- Hein?! Mais…

Drago se leva, ignorant les vertiges qui le tenaillait et passa devant Potter, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il arriva enfin dans son dortoir, et tomba, bienheureux sur son lit.

- Aleeeeeeerte! Aleeeeeeerte! Aleeeeeeerte! Aleeeee…

- Gaaah! Quoi?! Foutue alarme… Quelle heure il est?! … Oh meeeeeeerde! J'suis en retaaaaard!

Drago couru comme un dératé pour arriver en cours de Divination.

- Ah Monsieur Malfoy! Merci de nous honorer de votre présence! Venez ici, au premier rang…

"Oh la galère… ololo… "

La classe sachant déjà ce qu'il fallait faire, le Professeur Trelawney se fixa sur Drago.

- Bien… Alors Monsieur Malfoy, je vais lancer ses osselets et grâce à votre livre, vous allez me prédire l'avenir.

- … Soit… Euh…

Drago prit le plus de temps possible pour trouver son livre, l'ouvrir et tourner les pages.

- Alors?

- Hum… d'après… ces deux osselets, vous allez… ah y'a deux interprétations…

- Je vous laisse réfléchir.

- Vous allez essayer de vous rapprocher de quelqu'un…

- Ah…

- … que vous connaissez déjà depuis longtemps…

- … ah…

- Vous… vous voulez aller plus loin avec lui?! Nan nan, je dois me tromper la parce que vo...

- Très bien! On s'arrête d'accord?! Vous pouvez sortir tout le monde!

"Hein?! A pas compris là… bof, dodo…"

Aussitôt dans son lit, Drago s'endormit d'un sommeil salvateur.

x-O-x

Mercredi

- Dray?

- Gah…

- ça y est? T'es réveillé?

- Mouarf…

- Nan parce que tout le monde veut savoir comment va… Le Prince des Serpentards…

- Hein?

- Oui… y'a une horde de fans en bas de l'escalier…

- Oh Merlin…

Drago se massa les tempes.

- … J'crois que je vais rester au lit, moi…

- Tut tut! Si tu passes à la douche, tu seras frais et pimpant! Parfait pour affronter la dure loi de la vie quoi!

- Non vraiment Greg! J'apprécie ce que tu fais mais… Aaaaaah!

Greg arracha Drago de son lit et le traîna dans la salle de bain. Il était même prêt à le déshabiller:

- Bon euh Greg, j'crois que je peux me débrouiller tout seul maintenant…

Drago fit son plus grand sourire à Greg.

- Ok ok… J'attend devant la porte!

Drago sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la Salle de Bain.

- Terrain dégagé chef!

- T'es vraiment bizarre Greg… des fois…

- Bon allez vient! On a cours…

Drago soupira et suivi Greg en traînant les pieds. Arrivé en Métamorphose, une foule de personnes à cravates vertes et argent se jeta sur lui pour le tuer sous le flot de questions.

- Dragoooooo! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Dragooo! J'espère que tu va bien!

- Pas trop fatigué?!

- C'est vrai que t'es tombé de plus de 20 mètres?!

- … oh pitié

- Nan?! Malfoy demande pitié!

- Hey Weasley, fais gaffe à toi…

- Ouuuuh! J'ai peuuuur…

- Si j'étais toi, j'essayerais de pas me retrouver tout seul, dans une pièce avec un canard en plastique…

Ron se tourna vers Harry et Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit?!

- Bof, ça doit être le choc post-traumatique!

- Hein?

- Lis des livres Ron, ça te fera du bien…

Pendant tout le cour de Métamorphose, les Serpents n'arrêtèrent pas d'assaillir Drago.

- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce vacarme?! Que se passe-t-il?

- La rançon de la … gloire?!

- Potter, quand vous pourrez parler, je vous ferais signe! Alors Monsieur Malfoy?

- Oh… ma vie a l'air d'être palpitante pour les autres apparemment…

- Et bien vous vérifierez ça en retenue ce soir, d'accord? Bien! Plus un bruit maintenant!

"Raaaah! Vieille… oh et pis merde…"

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que Drago arriva vers 20h dans le bureau de McGonagall.

- Ah Malfoy! Vous nettoierez tous les tableaux des salles de classes… Bonne soirée!

"Gna gna gna… J'vais t'en donner moi des "_bonne soirée_"…"

Et Drago frotta les tableaux à craie jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit…

x-O-x

Jeudi:

Drago, ayant dormi dans la Salle Commune, fût le premier réveillé de tous les Serpentards. Et plus l'heure du Petit Déjeuner approchait, plus sa colère augmentait. Lorsque Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, Drago faisait les cent pas entre les fauteuils.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer?

- Qu… quoi?

- Toi Pansy, tu te tais définitivement! Pourquoi, pourquoi tout ce monde! J'ai passé la nuit à nettoyer les tableaux à craies du château. J'ai les bras en compote, un mal de crâne horrible et je n'ai jamais été aussi populaire… Alors?

- Bin…

Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini se regardèrent et répondirent ensemble:

- C'est Pansy!!

- Hein?!

- … Oui, là je suis d'accord avec Pansy…

- On vous laisse hein! Dray, tu sais qu'on peut pas réfléchir le ventre vide!

- La bonne excuse…

Lorsqu'ils furent sortit, Drago se tourna vers Pansy.

- Ecoute moi bien, c'est pas gravé "_Propriété de Pansy Parkinson_" sur mon corps alors tu n'as pas à faire valoir un droit que tu n'as pas… En plus, j'ai comme l'impression que je vais encore souffrir aujourd'hui… Bon, j'vais en Enchantement.

Le calme se fit dans la salle de cours lorsque le Professeur Flitwick entra. Montant sur sa pile de livre, il commença le cours.

- Bonjour à tous! Nous allons, aujourd'hui, apprendre un sort qui permet de changer sa voix!

"Cool… ça va me servir tous les jours… Mais oui en plus! Gniark gniark gniark!"

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Drago s'attela à sa tâche, consciencieusement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Néville Londubat et Harry Potter, qui se trouvaient exactement en face de Drago.

- Néville, Néville! Calme toi!

- Mais… mais, mais non d'abord!

- Mais si!

- Noooon!

- … Néville… Allez, vas-y…

Néville leva sa baguette et balbutia l'incantation. Il était tellement stressé que sa baguette lui échappa et le sort partit dans une toute autre direction. Drago se prit en pleine figure un jet orange et fût propulsé contre le mur.

- Monsieur Malfoy!

- Aïeuuu! Ma tête! C'est pas possible, quelqu'un en veut à ma tête! (NdA: Moi je vois pas qui!! … pardon… Lani a honte )

- Ola… Votre tête…

- _Quoi ma gueule? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule?!_ … Hein?!

- Je vous accompagne chez votre Directeur de Maison.

- _D'accord!_ Répondit, Drago d'une voix flûtée

- Je vois, la Malédiction Névillienne a encore frappé! … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

- _Dites moââââ que je vais guériiiiiiir!_

- Drago, je n'est rien contre vous, je vous assure mais… je préférerais ne pas vous entendre chanter!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez!

- Pardon Professeur mais on voulait voir comment il va…

- Oh très bien, mise à part… dis quelque chose Drago…

- _Salute_ vous deux! Oh pfff…

- Très belle voix Drago…

- Merci Cécile… Oh mais pourquoi je dis merci moi?!

Goyle marmonna.

- Hum Greg?

- Non rien…

Goyle décrocha son plus beau sourire.

- Je peux vous préparer une potion, elle sera prête ce soir.

- _Ô raaage! Ô désepoiiiiir! Ô…_

- C'est déjà pas mal…

- _Ô Greg, va me chercher une corde pour me pendre au lieu de dire des choses pareilles!_

- Allez courage! Tu as vu pire que ça, non?

- Euh… Comme la fois où tu m'as écrasé dans le bac à sable?

- J'avais glissé Chef…

Goyle était aussi gêné que Drago par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Bac à sable? Tu jouais au bac à sable?!

- Ouai, _et alors?!_

- Tss c'est marrant!

- Ah… Mouai… si on veut…

Finalement, Drago sourit en regardant Goyle et Cécile.

- Dray? T'as bu la potion?

- _Oh ouiiiii mon cher!_

- Hein?!

- Je rigoooooole Greg! Je ri-gole!

Drago réprima son rire en s'enfonçant dans les couvertures.

x-O-x

Vendredi:

- Mais que faiiiiire?!

- … Greg, tartine mon pain en silence…

- Hein mon Draginouchet! Il pleut…

- _Il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille_, je sais!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu sais chanter maintenant…

- Goyle, si tu remets une seule fois ça sur le tapis, je…

- Hum hum…

- Quoi?!

- Bah regarde, y'a ta "brunette" qui vient d'entrer…

- D'abord, elle est pas à moi, et puis, je vois pas de quoi tu parles!

- Oui, c'est donc pour ça que tu tournes ta cuillère dans ta tasse vide depuis 10 minutes…

Drago regarda sa tasse d'un air étrange.

- Moui bon bref, ma tartine dans tout ça?

Goyle se tourna vers Drago, lui fourra la tartine dans sa bouche:

- Tiens, la voilà, elle veut son pôpa…

- Maeuuuh! Et ne change plus de conversation…

- Hey! C'est toi qui a changé de conversation!

- Non c'est toi!

- Non c'est… oh pfffff…

Drago soupira et se massa les tempes.

- J'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus fou de jour en jour…

- Mais non, tu n'es pas fou… c'est juste l'égocentrisme de la star qui est en toi qui ressort!

- Greg, rappelle moi de t'empêcher de devenir psy… Bon, faisons au moins une chose intelligente aujourd'hui!

- Oui?! Tu vas inviter Pansy à danser un tango dans la Salle des Profs?

Une lueur d'horreur brilla dans les yeux de Drago.

- Nooon! … Je vais annuler l'entraînement de Quidditch… Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Ah… Je suis désolé

- Pourquoi?

- J'sais pas, c'est ce que dit tout le monde à ceux qui font ta tête… il faut que tu t'amuses Dray!

- Ouai c'est ça… J'vais aller m'amuser l

- Tu vas faire quoi?! Demanda Goyle, plein d'espoir.

- Mes devoirs, Greg, mes devoirs…

- Ah… C'est ça qu'il appelle amusant…

Drago revint sur ses pas.

- Désolé Greg, on a pas les même valeurs…

Drago éclata de rire en sortant de la Grande Salle.

x-O-x

Samedi:

- _C'est le week-eeeeeeeeeend!!_

- Hum, comment tu fais pour être en forme dès le matin? Pffffiou…

- Allez! Réveilles toi Dray! Un magnifique Week-end s'offre à toi! Pleins de Poufsouffles à terroriser, de Gryffondors à torturer, de…

- Serpentards à faire taire…

Devant le regard noir de Drago, Goyle préféra se taire, tout en continuant à murmurer une chanson.

- Aaaaah le courrier…

Un hibou de Poudlard déposa une lettre devant Drago.

- Oula, c'est quoi ça?

- Une lettre Drago, une lettre…

- Oh merci Greg! Je m'en étais pas rendu compte!

- C'est pas vrai?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu ferrais sans moi?!

- Rien Greg, tu le sais bien! Rien! … Bon…

Drago prit le couteau qu'allait utiliser Pansy pour ouvrir sa lettre.

- Oh…

- Quoi?

- C'est une lettre de Cécile…

- Eeeet?!

- Elle me propose de… (Drago se pencha et baissa le ton de sa voix) d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ce soir, pour l'ouverture dun nouveau bar...

- Mais c'est cool! Aaaaah elle est bien cette fille!

- Moins foooort!

- Oui oui, je sais… Et bin fais pas cette tête! C'est cool!

- Oui, c'est cool mais…

- Mais quoi?

- Non rien…

Vers 20h, Drago arriva au point de rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Cécile.

- Psss, Drago?! Vient sous la cape!

- Tu l'as encore?!

- Bin oui!

Elle lui tira la langue, murmura "_Dissendium_" et le passage secret s'ouvrit.

- Et ça mène où ça?

- Chez Honeydukes.

- Oh… d'accord. Et on va où?

- Dans un Karaoké!

- QUOI?

- Bin oui! Tu verras! C'est trop drôle!

Les deux Serpentards marchèrent quelques minutes dans Pré-au-Lard sous la cape. Puis, ils arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse aux néons flamboyants.

- C'est la

La cape tomba et Cécile la rangea précipitamment. Puis, elle prit Drago par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur.

- Et bin…

Drago regarda attentivement l'ensemble de l'immense salle formant le Karaoké. Un grand bar longeait le mur Est, tandis qu'en face se trouvait le micro magique, l'écran où défilait les paroles et l'estrade pour le chanteur. Drago se jeta littéralement dans un fauteuil gonflable qui grinça sous le choc.

- Tu boiras à quoi Dray?… Permet que je t'appelle Dray?! Demanda-t-elle, rougissante.

- Oui oui… bof, une Bièraubeurre…

- Ok! Tavernier?! Deux Bièraubeurres!

- Ok!

Les chanteurs défilèrent tandis que les deux Serpentards parlaient vivement ensemble.

- Franchement, non…

- Oh allez! Goyle a raison, il faut que tu te détendes!

- Ah ah! Excuse moi mais c'est pas comme ça que je vais me détendre!

- Mais si! Tu es juste retissant à l'idée de tester quelque chose que tu connais pas!

- Oh désolé de ne pas être courageux comme un Gryffondor…

- Même les Princes se bougent pour avoir de nouvelles expériences...

- Ah il est horrible ce surnom…

- Moui c'est pas faux! Allez on trinque…

- Ouai…

- Oh Dray… Euh hum… viens! J'adore la musique qu'ils vont mettre!

- Hein?! Comment ça "_Viens_"?! Je ne viens nulle part!

- Oh allez! Dépêche toi, sinon je te lance un sort…

- Hum tu crois vraiment que… aaaargh!

Cécile l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner jusque sur l'estrade. Les clients du Karaoké les applaudirent et le silence se fit.

- Dray, t'as peur?

- Moi?! Mais non mais pas du tout! …

- Tiens le micro avec moi alors… ça commence!

"_Le petit Jordy a très bien compris  
Qu'à la piscine pour draguer les copines, faut faire_

Plouf, Plouf  
La vie, parfois fait plouf"

Peu à peu, Drago se prit au jeu._  
  
_"_Le petit Grégory apprenait la vie  
Au bord de la rivière avec son père, et puis_

Plouf, Plouf  
La vie, parfois fait plouf

Jimmy regardait les nuages  
Assis au bord de la page" 

Drago regarda d'un air ahuri Cécile te lui demanda:

_  
_"_- Qu'est c'que c'est ça, papa ?_"

… qui lui répondit:

_  
"- Un avion d'la TWA  
- Qu'est c'que c'est ça dans l'air  
- C'est un avion de la Swissair ! Et puis_

Plouf, Plouf  
La vie, parfois fait plouf

Eric le grand skipper, sur son bateau à voile  
Contemplait les étoiles au large du Pays de Galles, et puis

Plouf, Plouf  
_La vie, parfois fait plouf_

Léon jouait du violon Ouais ! c'est chouette le violon  
Mais c'est pas pratique de jouer sur le Titanic, parce que"

Drago, le sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers Cécile.

"_Blup blup bluuuuuuup! Blup blup blup blup blup bluuuuuuuup!"_

En coeur et heureux, ils chantèrent la suite de la chanson:

_"Fernando le photographe finissait son paragraphe  
Par Besos mi amor à bord du Rainbow Warrior et puis_

_Plouf, Plouf  
La vie, parfois fait plouf_

_Dans la vie jette toi à l'eau  
Tant qu'il n'y a personne pour te pousser dans le dos,  
parce que  
  
Plouf, plouf  
La mort aussi fait..."_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements les accueillit.

- Bah tu vois, c'était pas si terrible!

- Non, c'est vrai! Ce qui est terrible, c'est les personnes qui viennent d'entrer…

- Quoi?! Oh non! Vite!

- Maiiiiis!

Ils traversèrent la salle, bousculant les canapés et chaises vides, sautèrent par-dessus le bar pour s'y cacher.

- Hi hi hi!

- Aaah c'est pas drôle! J'me suis fait mal moi!

- Oh pauvre chéri!

- Gna gna gna! … hey mais…

- On est entourés de bouteilles!

- Mouahahahah! … Martini… c'est quoi ça?!

Cécile éclata de rire.

- J'espère que McGo et Chourave vont pas se pointer au bar!

- Ouai! … Chiche qu'on fait sereinement les barmen si elles arrivent!

- Drago… finalement, j'aurais pas dû t'emmener ici!

Ce fût à Drago d'éclater de rire.

- Allez, santé cocotte!

Ils trinquèrent ensemble, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

x-O-x

Dimanche:

"Mmmmmh la chaleur de la couette de bon matin… les rayons du soleil, filtrant à travers les volets, me caressant doucement le visage… L'étrange impression d'avoir trop bu hier soir me taraudant l'esprit… mmmh vraiment j'adore le dimanche matin! Sensation étrange mais ô combien géniale!… Bon c'est pas l'tout mais bon!"

Drago se leva, visiblement de bonne humeur, alla se doucher, laissant le dortoir dans le noir et presque silencieux.

C'est avec entrain qu'il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le dortoir des filles.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… la sécurité "_empêchant les jeunes gens d'entrer chez ces demoiselles_"… allez, hop hop hop! Un petit sort et le tour est joué! … parfois, j'adore vraiment mon père…

Drago murmura quelques paroles de grec ancien et pût entrer chez les filles.

"Alors… où est-elle… rien de mieux que de faire peur à quelqu'un pour être de bonne humeur le matin! Uh uh uh!… Ah ah! Je t'ai trouvéééééé! … "

Drago se frotta les mains, s'échauffa le cou, les épaules, et les jambes. Puis, il décrivit un magnifique saut de l'ange, comme on en avait plus vu depuis longtemps à Poudlard, pour atterrir sur le lit d'une pauvre Serpentarde réveillée brusquement.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Cécile sauta hors de son lit, rouge de honte. Drago, en mode séduction, lui répondit d'une voix sensuelle:

- Salut toi!

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fout là?!

Drago reprit sa voix normal. (NdA: Qui n'en reste pas moins sensuelle, qu'on se le dise…)

- Mais je squatte voyons! Tu as le lit le plus moelleuuuuux du monde!

- Hein?!

- Mmmmmmmh… bonne journée en perspective… très trèèèèès bonne journée… moui moui moui… Mouahahahah!

- Euh hum Drago?… c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais… j'me les pèle moi en chemise de nuit et tu es lamentablement étalé sur mes fringues!

- Ah… euh tiens…

Drago lui tendit ses affaires, le rouge commençant à affluer sur ses joues.

- Merci bien… Prince…

Elle sourit face au visage blessé de Drago qui finalement, sourit aussi et se recoucha sur le lit.

-

* * *

x-O-x

Mouai… j'suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais suite à une ligue familiale, c'est le mieux que j'ai pû faire… enfin j'espère que ça vous a plû quand même! Sinon, je vais m'exiler dans les montagnes!

Chapitre 3 sur Trelawney! Et le 4 sur Sirius je pense… Le 5 par contre, je ne sais pas encore, si vous avez des propositions à faire…

... pfff... horrible...


	4. Trelawney

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Nouvelle update donc... ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté tsss... Et quand je le fais, ce n'est même pas moins qui écrit le chapitre!

Enfin bref, voici donc le récit d'une semaine en compagnie de Trelawney à Poudlard...

Note: Dans ce chapitre, il a un couple que l'on rencontre peu souvent donc... Je préfère prévenir au cas où.

Note 2: Les passages entre °...° signifie que c'est la conscience de Trelawney qui parle, quand Trelawney pense: '...'

°

Je vous laisse en compagnie de Lavande, moi je vous retrouve tout tout tout en bas!

* * *

**Disclamer:**

- persos,décors,...à JKR

- première chanson au début du lundi : horrible plagiat de "_Etoiles des neiges_"

- chanson "_Je l'aime à mourir_" à Francis Cabrel

- chanson "_A bicyclette_" à Bourvil

- chanson "_De l'air (c'est juste une question de survie!)_" aux L5

(- passage où Sybille dit qu'il fait beau à Severus alors qu'il pleut à Arcadiane et sa fic _Chiche!_)

- chanson _Je t'aaaaiiiiiiimmmmmeee_ à Lara Fabian

* * *

**- Dans la vie d'Harry Potter et compagnie - **

**Chapitre 4:** _Trelawney_

**Auteur:** Lavande.Brown

* * *

**LUNDI**

_Quand te reverrai-je !_

_Severus merveilleux !_

_Moi toujours je t'aime !_

_Aimons-nous à deux !_

° **Sybille, arrêtes de danser avec cette photo, tu vas avoir le tournis après** °

_Lalalalala laa !_

_Lalalalala !_

° **Sybille, tu m'écoutes?** °

BAM !

° **Et bin voilà, tu t'es cogné contre une table, t'aurais dû m'écouter** °

- La photo va bien elle n'a rien ?

° **Mais, c'est qu'une photo ! On aura tout vu** °

- C'est pas une photo normale, c'est celle de mon Snapichou.

° **Tu parles, on voit un tout petit point noir au fond du parc…**°

- Bin quoi ! J'ai été obligé de le prendre en photo de loin…..

° **Et en plus elle est de travers…..** °

- Je n'y peux rien, en m'avançant pour prendre la photo, j'ai trébuché contre 2 personnes qui batifolaient dans l'herbe. Une blonde aux cheveux courts avec un homme aux longs cheveux blond. Maintenant que j'y pense il ressemblait à Lucius Malfoy…….

° **Il n'empêche que c'est une photo ratée…**°

- Où ça ratée ? On voit Severus non ?

° **Ouais mais bon…..**°

- De toute façon toi il faut toujours que tu chipotes !

° **Je te ferais signaler que je suis toi...**°

- …………Ah oui.

0-0-0

- Qu'est ce que je l'aime mon Severychou, tu crois qu'il m'aime lui aussi ?

° **Je sais pas…Mais…. qu'est-ce que tu fais** °

_Je l'aime à mourir,_

_Je l'aime à souffrir !_

_- Sous la trappe -_

- Harry, c'est quoi qu'on entend dans la salle de Trelawney ?

_- Au-dessus de la trappe - _

° **Sybille !Tu as cours** °

_Je l'ai…_Quoi ? A oui c'est vrai !

0-0-0

« Bonjour, asseyez-vous. Aujourd'hui on va faire les boules de cristal.

- Madame, c'était quoi ce qu'on entendait tout à l'heure,

- Oui on dirait une baleine qui chantait !

- Heu..je ne sais pas, une bouilloire qui sifflait. Bon allez, ouvrez votre livre à la page 20, et regarder bien profondément dans votre boule. Mr Potter, que voyez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait, une silhouette. Un homme avec une robe de sorcier noire. Oui c'est un sorcier, avec des cheveux noirs, qui paraissent gras.

_' Severynouchet '  
_

- On, on dirait qu'un hibou vient vers lui, un vieux hibou rabougri, oui et il porte une lettre.

_' Une lettre '  
_

- L'homme…le sorcier, semble perturbé par le contenu de la lettre, il est décontenancé…et….y a plus rien !

- Plus rien, Montrez ! Ah zut c'est tombé en panne! C'était très bien Mr Potter, A+. C'est la fin du cours, vous pouvez partir. »

0-0-0

« Pourquoi il a pu le voir dans la boule et moi je peux pas ? C'est pas justeeuu !

° **C'est normal Sybille, ton forfait est dépassé. Tu n'avais qu'à pas tout utilisé ton crédit!** °

- Mais..heu…Le facteur a oublié le programme télé cette semaine, il fallait bien que je sache ce qu'il y avait à la télé !

°**Et depuis quand y a t-il tous les soirs Severus dans son bain, sur toutes les chaines en simultané** °

- ………

°**C'est ça fait l'innocente**°

-Mais ça fait quand même un mois que je l'ai pas vu, on dirait qu'il m'évite…

°**Il t'évite Sybille, c'est normal puisque que tu lui as renversé ton bol de soupe à la citrouille dessus au bal de Noël…..**° .

- C'était un accident ! Il venait dans ma direction, j'ai pensé qu'il voulait m'inviter à danser et alors j'ai paniqué….

°**Alors que en fait il voulait aller aux toilettes….**°

- Pourquoi je dois toujours me justifier avec toi.

°**Parce que je suis ta conscience Sybille, ta conscience... **°

- Ouais bin elle est jamais tranquille ma conscience à moi Bon revenons au sujet: Mais qui peut bien lui envoyer une lettre ? Potter dit encore des bêtises je suppose ! C'est vrai ça qui oseraient envoyer un vieux hibou à moitié mort à mon Severynounachet ?

°**Un élève qui ne l'aime pas ? Il a pu lui envoyer un mauvais sort. **°

- A mon Snapichou ? Il est en danger ! Il faut que j'aille le sauver !

°**Non Sybille, la table !At…**°

BOUM !

°**…tention**°

-

**MARDI**

**- **

- Ca y est ! Je sais comment faire pour qu'il me remarque ! Je vais faire une potion qui va me rendre belle ! Enfin plus belle que je ne le suis déjà, ce qui n'est pas peu dire…

°**Hum, hum**°

- Oh toi la petite voix met la en sourdine s'il te plait ! Bon, regardons un peu cette recette. Fientes de chauve-souris, bave de crapaud, pattes de scarabées, moutarde forte ?

°**Très appétissant tout ça…**°

- Il faut souffrir pour être belle !

°**Regarde ce que tu fais ! Tu as mis de la moutarde dans le thé **°

- Bah c'est pas grave c'est le thé c'est pour les morveux de toute façon…

°**Sybille ça ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça…**°

- Ces morveux ont osé faire une mauvaise blague à Severus la semaine dernière ! Ils ont attaché plusieurs cravates pour les tendre devant les escaliers ! Seulement c'est pas Sevy qui est tombé, c'est moi….

°**Alors c'est ça la grosse bosse que tu as sur le front ! Je croyais que tu t'étais payé la porte de la douche moi** °

- Tu me crois si bête ?

°**Bah oui la semaine dernière tu t'es bien coupé avec ton oreiller, je me demande encore comment t'as fait…**°

- C'est pas ma faute ! C'est lui qui m'a agressé! Bon, revenons-en à la potion et arrêtes de changer de sujet ! ... Et pas de commentaires !

0-0-0

- Bon, heu, j'ai tout mis dans le chaudron ? J'ai mélangé ? Alors ça doit être bon, je peux boire.

°**La magnifique couleur de la vase en putréfaction... Ça aussi la même odeur. En fait ça a la même tête que la vase en putréfaction **°

- On n'avait pas dit que tu te taisais la conscience déjà ? Bon aller, quand faut y aller et bin faut y aller

- Ca a aussi le même goût que la vase en putréfaction !

0-0-0

- Alors Ça marche ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de Miss Univers ?

°**T'es plutôt poilu pour une Miss Univers…**°

- Quoi ?

°**Bin regarde toi dans le miroir**°

- Aaarrgggg !

°**Hou qu'il est mignon ! Hou qu'il est mignon ! Il donne la papatte le toutou** °

- Fais gaffe il mord aussi…

°**Et en plus c'est un chien qui parle ! Mais c'est une merveilleuse formule ça** °

- C'est horrible ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je peux pas rester chien moi !

°**Bah pourquoi ça te plait pas la vie de chien. Être plein de puces, pisser sur les réverbères, s'échapper de la fourrière, prendre un bain deux fois par an…**°

- Bon, on va aller à l'infirmerie…

0-0-0

- Pfou….j'ai finalement retrouvé ma beauté naturel ! Enfin ça n'as pas été sans mal…

°** Et comment ! J'ai adorer la tête de Pomfresh quand elle a vu un chien entrer dans son infirmerie** °

- Bon maintenant il faut que je trouve un autre truc pour séduire Severus…

°** Et quand elle a vu que tu parlais ! Elle en est quasiment tombé dans les pommes**°

- Mais quoi ? Réfléchie Sybille ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait séduire Severus Snape ?

°** Dis oh tu m'écoutes ? °  
**

- mmh ? Tu disais quoi ?

° **Oh rien laisse tomber... °**

**- **

**MERCREDI**

**- **

_Je m'en allais chercher des oies_

_Du côté de Fouilly les oies,_

_A bicyclette._

-_  
_

Sybille était à bicyclette, elle pédalait gaiement.

-

_Soudain, qui vois-je devant moi ?_

_Un' belle fille au frais minois_

_A bicyclette._

_- _

Soudain elle aperçu Severus plus loin devant, qui pédalait aussi.

-

_En arrivant à sa hauteur,_

_J'y fais un sourire enchanteur,_

_A bicyclette._

_- _

Elle accéléra le rythme elle le rattrapa, se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit.

-

_Ell' rit aussi,_

_- _

Il lui fit un sourire de mort.

-

_On parle alors_

_Et ell' me dit dans nos transports,_

_A bicyclette_

_- _

Elle décida d'engager la conversation

-

_"Est-c' que vous et's coureur ?_

_- Non j'ne suis pas coureur._

_- Ah ! c'que vous et's menteur !_

_- Moi, je suis balayeur._

_- Avez-vous fait le tour ?_

_- Tour de France,_

_Non mais j'ai fait des tours,_

_Des détours des contours_

_Et même d'autres tours..._

_"Des tours de quoi ", qu'em dit._

_- Des tours d'vélo pardi !_

_- Vous êtes un blagueur._

_Ah ! c'que vous et's coureur !_

_- _

"Severus, que fait-tu à vélo ? Tu en fait souvent ?

- Laisse-moi !

- Severus pourquoi tu m'évite ?

- Et toi pourquoi tu me colle ?

- Mais Severus…

- Tais-toi manante !"

-

_Dans les champs chantaient les grillons,_

_Le soleil dardait ses rayons_

_De bicyclette._

_- _

Il faisait chaud, Severus avait soif.

-

_Ell' voulait que je chante un brin,_

_Mais à cela j'ai mis un frein_

_De bicyclette._

_- _

Malgré ses réticences, il osa demander à Sybille si elle n'avait pas à boire.

-

_Près d'un tournant y avait un bois_

_Où l'on se dirigea, ma foi,_

_A bicyclette._

_- _

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bord de la route, et elle lui passa sa bouteille.

-

_Mais comme ell' roulait près de moi_

_Voilà qu'em'fait presqu'a mi-voix,_

_A bicyclette._

_- _

Il but.

-

_-Ah ! c'que vous et's coureur!_

_- Moi... j'ne suis pas coureur._

_- Ah ! c'que vous et's menteur !_

_- Moi, je suis balayeur._

_- Vous savez fair' la cour !_

_- Oui, j'y réponds, car pour_

_Ce qui est de fair' la cour,_

_Je la fais chaque jour._

_- La cour à qui ? qu'em' dit._

_- La cour d'la ferm' pardi!_

_- Vous êtes un blagueur._

_- Ah ! C'que vous et's coureur !_

_- _

« Merci

- De rien. »

Et ils repartirent.

-

_Dans l'bois, j'y disais "Voyez donc,_

_Sans boussole nous nous guidons"_

_De bicyclette._

_- _

Ils se rendaient tous deux en ville.

-

_Mais ell' répétait, pleine d'ardeur,_

_Que j'étais un coureur coureur_

_A bicyclette._

_- _

Mais Sybille persista et lui demanda :

« Que va-tu faire en ville ?

-C'est pas tes affaires. »

-

_Je l'étais pasça c'est couru,_

_Mais alors, je le suis devenu_

_A bicyclette._

_- _

Son ton était froid et sec, et il se dit qu'il avait peutêtre été un peu fort avec elle.

-

_Et comme je courais vers le but_

_Voilà qu'em fait comm'au début,_

_A bicyclette_

_- _

Il voulut alors se rattraper

-

_-Ah ! c'que vous et's coureur !_

_- Moi... j'ne suis pas coureur._

_- Ah ! c'que vous et's menteur !_

_- Moi je suis balayeur._

_- _

« Je vais en ville pour pêcher des moules »

-

_J'y redis en courant,_

_Car j'continuais d'courir_

_Vers l'but à conquerir_

_- _

« Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'allais en ville, j'y vais pour pêcher des moules »

-

_(Vous êtes au courant)_

_Moi a forc' de courir,_

_Parcourir, discourir,_

_L'vélo s'est dégonflé_

_- _

Sybille fut tellement surprise que Severus lui réponde, qu'elle ne vit pas un gros caillou sur la route, et son vélo buta dessus.

Elle fit un long vol plané, digne d'un boulet de canon humain, et s'écrasa sur la route.

-

_Et j'suis pas arrivé._

_- _

°** Sybille ! Sybille réveille-toi **°

- Hein ? Quoi ?

° **C'est l'heure, il faut se lever** °

- Hum, oui.

° **ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…**°

- Hou j'ai fais un de ces rêves...

° **Tu es toute pâle, tu devrais prendre l'air et aller faire un tour…**°

- A bicyclette ?

**- **

**JEUDI**

**- **

° **Oh de l'air ! De l'air ! C'est juste une question de survie **°

- Comme si je t'empêchais de respirer, en fait ce serait plutôt l'inverse…

° **Enfin sorti de cette tour ! Je commençais vraiment à étouffer moi…**°

- N'importe quoi ! Comme si on y était rester enfermé plus de … deux mois ?

° **Trois Sybille, trois ! Maintenant j'espère qu'on y retournera plus avant la Toussaint…**°

- On va juste faire un tour à la bibliothèque…

° **Quoi ! Alors on sort pas du château **°

- Non.

° **Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à la Biblio** °

- Des recherches.

° **Sur quoi?** °

- mmmm….

° **Alors** °

- Sur…sur…sur l'antistreptolysine !

° **Sur quoi! **°

- Ah tu vois bien qu'il faut faire des recherches !

0-0-0

° **Dis Sybille…°**

- Quoi ?

° **Tu te souviens encore du chemin pour aller à la bibliothèque **°

- Bien sûr !

° **Alors explique moi pourquoi C'est la 6ème fois qu'on passe devant cette armure** °

- Heu…

0-0-0

- Pff…enfin arrivé !

°Quand je pense qu'on a interroger la moitié des tableaux de Poudlard pour trouver notre chemin…Franchement Sybille !° 

- Parce que la petite voix a un sens aigu de l'orientation peutêtre ?

°**Ho la schizophrène tu peux repasser** °

- Quoi ! Je...Gloups !

- Sybille, à qui tu parles ?

°** Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! Severus en vue ! Severus en vue** °

- Hein heu mais à personne ! Tu vois quelqu'un ici toi ! Moi je ne vois personne! Heu…tu vas souvent à la bibliothèque ?

- Non pas vraiment.

- Heu…il fait beau aujourd'hui non ?

- Il pleut…

- Heu ah oui !

- Bon excuse-moi je retourne à mes cachots !

- Mais fais donc…Severus.

0-0-0

- J'en reviens pas ! Jai.Parlé.A.Severus.Aujourd'hui! Youhou !

° **C'était une conversation vraiment passionnante…°**

**- **

**VENDREDI**

-

- Il faut que j'lui dise, il le FAUT ! Mais comment faire ? Creuse toi la tête Sybille ! Une lettre ! Mais oui ! Quelle bonne idée tu as eu Sybille! Du papier, une plume, de l'encre, alors voyons :

_Mon amour,_

°** Nan trop direct**°

_Snapichounet chéri,_

**° Il va prendre ses jambes à son cou**°

_Severus,_

° **Voilà ! Tu fais des progrès Sybille** °

_Je t'aaaiiiimmmme!Je t'aaaaaiiiiiimmmme ! Comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une, star de cinéma !_

° **Là il faut que tu arrêtes d'écouter de la musique moldue Sybille** °

- Pourquoi ne pas faire ça poétique ?

° **Bon sang Sybille je sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, mais t'es pas normale.**°

_Je ne sais comment te le dire,_

_Alors je préfère te l'écrire,_

° **Sybille, tu es malade ? Tu te sens pas bien** °

_Mon sorcier aux cheveux gras,_

_Tu as des yeux de rats._

° **Heu...Y va p'têt pas apprécier ça**.°

_La première fois que je t'ai vu,_

_Jamais je n'aurais cru,_

_Que le coup de foudre me frapperait,_

_Que désormais je t'aimerai_

° **Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Sybille... **°

_Ca fait déjà bien longtemps,_

_Maintenant il est temps_

_Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi,_

_Alors voilà :_

**° Une ambulance !Vite! **°

_Severus, je t'aime !_

_C'est ma plume qui te le dit,_

_Et mon cœur qui te l'écrit._

° **On est en train de la perdre!** °

_Je t'aime depuis toujours,_

_Je te le dis mon amour_

° **Docteur, elle ne respire plus **°

- Je signe ou pas ? Vaut mieux pas que je signe, je vais mettre anonyme. Mais, si je met anonyme, y va croire que c'est une personne qui s'appelle Anonyme qui lui a écrit ?

° **Ah !Les battements du cœur reprennent **°

- Bon, on va rien mettre en signature, voilà ! Maintenant on lui envoie, direction la volière !

On prends le plus bel oiseau, mais y sont tous moche, bon, on va faire au hasard :

Plouf, Plouf ! Ce.Sera.Toi.Qui.Sera.Le.Moins.Moche.

° **Merdouille ! C'est tombé sur le plus moche ! Un vieux hiboux tous rabougri **°

- Et voilà, il est parti, j'espère que Snapichou me répondra. Il FAUT qu'il me réponde ! S'il le fait pas, c'est qui m'aime pas, et s'il m'aime pas, j'm'en remettrai pas !

° **Mais non voyons, il t'aime Sybille, il est fou de toi, il te répondra**... °

- Mais, une minute, il pourra pas me répondre, j'ai pas signé la lettre!... Et zut !

**- **

**SAMEDI**

**- **

° **Tiens, on refait une sortie aujourd'hui. C'est pour aller où cette fois?** °

- On retourne à la bibliothèque.

° **Quoi encore! **°

- Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'on y va…

° **Mais dis-moi est-ce que tu n'y retournerais pas par hasard pour essayer de revoir Severus! **°

- Quoi ! Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas pu finir mes recherches la dernière fois.

° **Evidemment…Tiens, on est arrivé, tu ne t'es pas trompé de chemin cette fois**°

- Comme si je me trompais de chemin à chaque fois !

° **Et bien quand on se retrouve dans la salle de classe de Flitwick alors qu'on cherchait les toilettes je pense sincèrement que …**°

- Bingo !

° **Hein? **°

- Regarde, il est dans le rayon potions, là au fond…

°**Ah oui...dis donc il est vraiment pâle...en plus il semble très perturbé…pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui demander ce qui ne va pas? **°

- Qui ça ? Moi ?

° **Mais nan Grindelwald nouille ! Bien sûr toi ! Allez, vas-y...**°

- Bon, heu... Severus ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui

- Tu es tout pâle pourtant…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles….

- Severus ?

-Quoi ?

- C'est quoi ce parchemin que tu serres dans ta main…

- …..

- Severus ?

- mm ?

- Montre-moi ce papier.

° **Oh bordel mais c'est ta lettre ! °  
**

_' MonDieukeskejefais ? MonDieukeskejefais ? MonDieukeskejefais ? MonDieukes…'_

° **Stop ! Il commence à te regarder bizarrement là **°

- Ce…c'est la première fois que je reçois ce genre de papier tu vois…,reprit Severus. Je sais que ce n'est pas une farce d'un élève j'ai lancé des sorts dessus et il a bien été écrit par une femme…je…je sais pas quoi faire…

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il est paumé…**_

° **Hum…c'est pas vraiment le moment là Sybille…**°

- Finalement c'est bien que je t'ai rencontré là…je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

° J'ai l'impression que ton cœur va sortir de ta poitrine là… °

- Voilà…Sybille tu …tu…tu voudrais pas regarder dans ta boule de cristal ?

° **Hein? **°

- Hein ?

- Bin oui pour…pour savoir qui a bien pu m'écrire cette lettre quoi !

- Heu bin..heu…

° **Allez réponds-lui **°

- Oui !

- C'est vrai ? Oh merci ! Allons-y tout de suite !

° **Et mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait! **°

0-0-0

° **Et nous revoilà dans cette salle de malheur ! Et moi qui rêvais de ne plus jamais y retourner**°

_' Chhhhuuuuuttt ! Tu me déconcentres ! '  
_

- Alors ? Que vois-tu ?

_' Je lui dis quoi moi ? Que je me vois comme dans un miroir dans cette fichue boule ? '  
_

° **Je sais pas moi…t'as plus qu'à lui mentir** °

- Et bien heu…je vois une femme…

- Je le savais déjà ça !

- Et heu…elle porte des lunettes…

- Et ?

- Elle…elle a les cheveux longs…

- Rien d'autre ?

- Elle …est professeur ici..

- …

- Severus ça va ? Tu es tout pâle ?

- Hein , Oui oui ça va très bien..heu il faut que j'y aille là…Salut !

**° T'as vu la vitesse à laquelle il est parti ? Je me demande qui il pense que c'est ? °**  
- Ze veux mourir !

**- **

**DIMANCHE**

**- **

**° Debout là-dedans ! Il faut se lever °**

- Laisse-moi tranquille pour une fois s'il te plaît…

**° Désolée mais c'est dans ma nature de déranger les gens alors : DEBOUT °**

0-0-0

- Faîtes que tout ce qui c'est passé hier ne soit qu'un rêve…

° **Tu veux dire Severus que tu rencontres à la bibliothèque avec ta lettre dans la main et qui te demande de voir dans ta boule de cristal qui lui a envoyé **°

- Oui…

° E**t toi qui lui dresse ton propre portrait qui finalement pourrais correspondre à d'autres personnes que toi** °

- Oui…

° **Puis lui blanc comme un linge qui s'enfuit comme un voleur de ta tour** °

- oui…

**° C'était pas un rêve…°**

- Ze veux mourir !

0-0-0

° **Allons te laisse pas mourir de faim ! Vas au moins déjeuner** °

- Bof…

°**Allez ! Faut pas te laisser abattre °**

- Si tu insistes…

0-0-0

_- Minerva…_

**° Tiens, tiens. Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans cette salle de classe°**

- Ils n'ont même pas fermé la porte comme il faut….

**° On dirait la voix de Severus °**

- Severus , Vraiment ? Laisse moi voir !

**° C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes °**

- J'écoute pas je jette un coup d'oeil ! C'est pas pareil…

_-Minerva…je…je vous ais amené dans cette salle de classe pour…pour pouvoir vous parler tranquillement…._

**° En tous cas pour la discrétion c'est loupé…°**

- Chhhhuuutt !

_-Je…je voulais vous…moi aussi._

- Hein ?

° **Aaaahhh ! Il a cru que ta déclaration a été écrite par McGo** °

- ….

_- Minerva je…je vous aime !_

° **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes** °

- ….

° **Heu…ça va ? Tu es encore plus pâle que le jour où tu t'es enfoncé ta plume dans la narine gauche** °

- Laisse-moi…mourir en paix…

° **Et mais on cours où là? **°

- Je veux plus jamais le revoir !

° **C'est pour ça que tu m'amène à la Tour d'Astronomie **°

- Nan ça c'est pour me suicider…

°** Ah oui bien sûr…**°

- Comment ça bien sûr ?

° **Je te connais, je suis toi. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas capable de sauter**°

- Mais… mais si !

° **Mais non **°

- Mais si !

° **Mais non**°

- Mais si !

0-0-0

_-Ok Harry moi je rentre à la tour !_

_-D'accord Ron. A toute à l'heure !_

- Mais si !

° **Mais non °**

- Mais si !

° **Mais non** °

- Mais si !

-Professeur ?

° **Te retourne pas si vite tu vas tomber** °

- Monsieur Weasley ! Que faites vous ici ? Vous…je…heu…

-Vous vouliez vraiment sautez professeur ?

- Je sais pas…peutêtre bien…

-Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie…

- Non ! Pas à l'infirmerie !

° **Trop de mauvais souvenir…**°

- Heu…un MacDo ça vous dit ?

o

* * *

Lavande: ah oui et puis aussi le comportement de Severus le samedi (et même le dimanche); il bien évident que que le vrai Severus ne se comporterait jamais comme ça ! mais il faut bien l'adapter à la fic alors valà... 

Lani: C'est trèèèèès trèèèèès bien comme ça! ... N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, je les transmet!

A bientôt!


End file.
